1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the display of vocal features such as strength and pitch during the reproduction of music for vocal accompaniment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional type of karaoke device is normally understood to involve the reproduction of karaoke music using some kind of music reproduction device while at the same time displaying the appropriate lyrics in time with the music on a visual display medium. The applicant has made a number of other patent applications in connection with this type of technology (for example, Japanese Patent Application S63-308503, Japanese Patent Application H1-3086, Japanese Patent Application H1-11298).
Although this sort of device makes it quite easy for a user to check the lyrics of a song as he is singing along, there are nevertheless other items of data which a singer also needs in order to improve his general rendition of a song.